Clan duties
by cocokit
Summary: Static is just a young average rouge kitten living with his family when he and his sister are kidnapped to be taken to a clan of cats who are extremely aggressive, greedy and revolve around mating, I still suck at Descriptions but eh. Rated M for mating and stuff, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Light streaked through a large hollow, making the snow around it sparkle with light like little diamonds sprinkled across the whiteness. Suddenly a flurry if snow burst through the air, and a tiny shape darted out of the hollow, followed slowly by a smaller, darker shape, slinking around the snow, like it was made of acid.  
"Static! Wait up!"  
A female voice squeaked, coming from the smaller slower shape.  
A snicker was emitted from the bigger shape, and it ran ahead, then letting out a squeak as it slipped and tumbled into a large oak tree. The smaller shape caught up, and her whiskers twitched with amusement.  
"Heh, you okay?"  
"I'm fine," The other kitten grumbled in a masculine voice, shaking snow off his strange colored pelt.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm _fine_," The kitten named Static replied, then let out a playful growl, and shot up, leaping onto the female kitten. She let out a squeal, and ran forward just in time to dodge his attack, racing across the snow, with Static close behind, his large legs soon catching up.  
He let out a yowl and pinned down his sister, holding her down against the snow,  
"Hah! I got ya'!" He mewed  
"N-not anymore!" The smaller kitten meowed,using all her force to kick him off with her back legs, sending him off her.  
"Oof!" Static huffed as he landed in a soft pile of powdery snow. He then lay in the snow, unmoving. Still.  
"Static...?" The she-kitten whispered, lifting a paw up to approach the shape. But gave a hiss of suprise as Static shot up, and gave a yowl as he shot after the now running blur of his sister, and again he leapt up, tackling her at but at the same time rolling into the hollow.  
"Hey!" A older female voice hissed, backing away from the snow-covered fighting kittens. The two bundles of fur backed away from one another,  
"Sorry mama," The smaller one squeaked, flicking snow off her ears.  
"Lilac, Static, You should know better than to play so close to the hollow!" The older mother scolded, her tail lashing back and forth,  
"You could have hit a stone! Or worst!" She added, glaring at them both.  
"Sorry..." Static muttered, growling inside,_ Its not like it's going to kill us! _He thought, _why does she always have to be so harsh?!_ He added, glancing over to Lilac.  
The smaller kitten, Lilac muttered something, and looked up at her mother with round eyes,"We'll be more careful next time!"  
"You better be!" The mother snapped, then her gaze softened, and she smiled slightly, rasping her Tongue over Statics head, ruffling the soft fur there, "I just want you guys to be safe," she rumbled, then padded out of the den, looking back once,"I'm going to go catch us some dinner," she meowed,"Don't get into trouble!"  
"We won't mama!" Lilac mewed as Static pawed at the wet patch of fur on his head, looking disgusted.  
" Ick," he spat, shaking as Lilac let out a little meow of amusement. Static responded with a snort.  
"Uhm...S-Static," His sisters face suddenly looked worried.  
"What?"  
"I-I think your bleeding," she mewed, her amber eyes wide.  
"Wh-Where?!" Static squeaked, turning to check his fur,"I don't feel anything!" He mewed, craning his neck to see"Theres nothing but my plain fur!," he meowed quickly.  
"Thats...weird" she said, sniffing his shoulder too, and twitching her whiskers as the soft hairs tickled her nose. Her face still flushed with worry.  
"C'mon," static meowed, "let's go play," he added, jumping forward into the brush. Lilac hesitated, her fur still on end, then she calmed, and bounded over to her brother, kicking up mounds of snow into the air behind her, not to mention inside the hollow as she left.  
Happily the kits played, unaware of a shadow watching them...following them.

**that's it for now! Sorry its really short but as it gets more interesting the chapters will be a LOT longer**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden scream that echoed through the clearing, and loud voices shouted,"This ones out cold, hah! Just a pat and boom!"

"Hardstrike, shut up and help me find the other one,"

"I think he's over here!"

"Well _come on _then!"

Static stared wide eyes as he saw a big tom grab his sister by her scruff and carry her away, leaving the gang of huge toms searching for him. He suddenly felt a burst of rage, as a kit he knew he couldn't win a fight against these toms, but a swipe wouldn't hurt.

he burst out, charging at them until this so called 'Hardstrike' turned and swatted him to the left, where another smaller cat pinned him down. "W-where is my sister!?" He tried to yell, but it came out a squeak when a massive serious-looking tom glared at him sternly.

"Ah, the other little one?" A voice meowed casually,"We've decided to take her back to camp with us,"

"What d-do you want with me?!" He squeaked again, than writhed around trying to escape the cats grip.

"We'll see," the huge tom said, his voice soft and dangerous. Soon they beckoned a thin she cat over, who came and sniffed the area between his legs,. Her warm breath on his sheath made him widen his eyes.

He soon felt a rough tongue run along his sheath and he gasped, a small burst of a new pleasure coursed through him, and the tip of his member peeked from his sheath, followed by an impressive length. The voice of the she-cat interrupted his thoughts,"He's quite large for someone this age, he could grow up to be a high ranked cat!"

thoughts swirled through his mind and he almost screeched,"Wh-where do you have my sister?!" He meowed loudly again.

The toms ignored his question,"We have an offer for you," the large tom meowed, casting a glance at his sheath,"If your willing to come to train in out clan, you'll see your sister, get all the she-cats you want, and be maybe a leader someday," He added, his voice low and rough, like sandpaper.

Before Static could reply, they let go of him, though he was still cornered against a bramble bush,"Wheres my mother?!" He yelled, though he still was thinking about the question that was asked before. He knew he would regret it, but when they didn't answer his question, he gave a shaky nod of his head.

Everything went by quickly after that, he had to walk for a long time to get to their "camp" and it didnt help that when they got there he had to climb down a steep ravine, the others did it without a problem, but they were a lot bigger, and he was a lot smaller. As he got closer to the bottom, his ears pricked up at the sound of a screech, and then loud moans and the sounds of grunting, he looked up for a moment to see a small female being hammered by a male, who shook her body with each thrust inside her. He looked away, but then saw the entrance to the camp, not so far away from the pair.

Almost as soon as they entered cats turned their head to look at the returning cats, and Static noticed a huge tom sitting atop a tall stump, that was hollowed out and reinforced with brambles and branches. He felt his spine tingle as he noticed the tom turn his head and stare at him, he immediately looked away. Not a moment later his voice rang out,"Bring this fine young tom to me,"

"Yes, of course Sheathstar," the big tom replied, nodding his head slightly before pushing static towards this 'Sheathstar'

"Is he worth it?"

"Very, its one of the biggest I've seen for a while,"

"Good job Hawkthrust," Sheathstar smirked. Then his gaze rested onto the now trembling Static.

"You'll start training tomorrow, for now we'll commence the ceremony," the Leader grunted.

Static was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even listen as the tom called something while leaping up onto a large log. It didn't occur to him he was joining this place until the tom called Hawkthrust nudged him forward beside Sheathstar."What's your name?" The tom suddenly spoke towards him and he spoke softly,

"S-Static,"

The leader spoke again;"This young tom has_ agreed _to learn our ways and will now be known as Static_paw _His mentor shall be Silentmoan," he paused, gesturing to a pretty gray she-cat who was quickly trotting up to the log,"Thank you, Sheathstar," she said, nodding to the tom.

Static hardly listened to the rest, and barely noticed as he padded early to a den, guided by another young tom, and before he knew. It, he slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

**ehhh kinda rushed this, I hope it's okay though! and don't worry, more action is coming up in the next chapter.**


	3. Allegiance

**PLEASURECLAN**

Leader: Sheathstar, huge dark brown tom with icy blue eyes, has a giant dick that literally cannot stay in its sheath

Deputy: Hawkthrust, large golden tabby with darker tail and a patch of white on his chest, he is not know for a big dick but for an astonishing amount of cum when he cums.

Medicine cat(heals rough mating wounds): Moistfur, lith paleish she cat with a sense of kindness that helped her in her job to the clan.

Medicine cat app: none

Senior Warriors(allowed to mate to whoever, though they may decline requests to mate):

Hardstrike: mottled brown tabby tom with an impressive length, has Amber eyes

Honeyfall: golden patched tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, is known around the toms to clench around their dicks while mating.

mentor to Ashpaw

Silentmoan: shy but feisty young she-cat who enjoys mating with she-cats and toms alike,

mentor to Staticpaw

Cumnose: light gray tom with multicolored green and blue eyes

Humptail: tuxedo tom with dark green eyes and a massive dick,

mentor to Tightpaw

Warriors(cannot decline mating requests):

Softwhisker: White she-cat who is really shy around the subject of mating and gets raped often due to her unwillingness and innocent behavior, has stunning brown eyes, risks becoming a toy

Coalgroan: Pitch black tom with hazel eyes who is known for making a lot of noise when mating.

Fawnpussy: light pale she-cat with bright green eyes, rumors are that she is becoming a senior warrior.

mentor to Shadepaw

Oakfang: Dark gray tom with a black stripe running down back and strange brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Ashpaw: ash colored she-cat who has dark blue eyes and is very shy around the subject of mating

Tightpaw: white she-cat with Amber eyes, is right to her name.

Shadepaw: Black tom with blue eyes

Staticpaw: Dark brown with faint stripes, blue eyes, former rouge tom with incredibly large dick

Queens:

none at the moment

Toys(used for toms that feel like mating but with no one available):

Rot: mottled gray she-cat with brown eyes(formerly sweetpaw)

Dirt: small light brown she-cat who has gorgeous blue eyes (Formerly Lightflower)

Filth: light brown she-cat with pure white paws and blue eyes(formerly Lilac)


End file.
